


What If I’m Not That Angel?

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awesome Sam, Bottom!Lucifer, Cliche scenes, Established Relationship, Insecure!Lucifer, Lucifer watches porn, Romance, Sassy Castiel, Top!Sam, Virgin!Lucifer, near panic attacks, redeemed!Lucifer, talks of BDSM practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer wants to lose his virginity to Sam, but he's nervous and anxious about whether or not Sam would want him.





	What If I’m Not That Angel?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuxInvictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxInvictus/gifts).



> This is for @coffee-queen448, who asked for sexy, romantic, first time Virgin!Lucifer with mild angst because of reasons associated with loss of virginity. Enjoy, love!

Lucifer was mostly content in his relationship with Sam. He still couldn’t believe that the hunter was his boyfriend, that he got to go to sleep holding Sam in his arms and wake up to a soft gentle kiss with a whisper of ‘good morning, angel’, and yet, he had him. The two of them loved each other, that much was evident. Sam was his King; and he was Sam’s Prince. They sat next to each other at the dinner table, cuddled on the couch together while watching a movie, and occasionally entered childish debates with Dean and Castiel over who could do the most PDA without the other couple leaving the room. By the Grace of God, Lucifer was happy, for the first time in millennia. He was in a stable relationship; he was redeemed by Heaven; he could fly among the skies again with his usual fervor, and he was loved, wholly and truly. That was the greatest gift Lucifer’s ever received, and he has Sam Winchester to thank for that. Sam ended up being Lucifer’s salvation. 

Even Dean had come to enjoy talking with Lucifer. They would swap cooking recipes and stories about raising younger brothers that had both of them rolling on the couch in tears before jamming out to whatever classic rock vinyl Dean was playing. With Sam, he could do couple-like things as well as research in the library and show off while he took to the skies. Castiel was a bit more wary of Lucifer than even Dean at first, but Castiel eventually warmed up to his brother and the two shared long flights and the bunker whenever the Winchesters went on a hunt. 

Yes, Lucifer was happy, content, and loved and he thanked his Father every day for giving him Sam and a second chance. 

But there was one thing Lucifer wanted, more than anything, but was afraid to ask for. 

Lucifer wanted sex. He really did. He wanted Sam over him, thrusting into him hard and fast, making him cry out his name and cursed prayers up to Heaven. He wanted the carnality, the intimacy, the hardness, the softness of it. He wanted it, and yet, he abstained from it. 

Lucifer was a virgin, and had never lain with. . . well, anyone. The thought of it used to make him scoff but now. . . now he can see the reasoning behind it and could appreciate it more fully. And there’s only one person he’d ever want to have sex with, and that was Sam Winchester. 

But why would Sam Winchester want  _ him _ , the former Devil? Why would he want a fallen angel with a halo so broken not even E6000 craft glue can put it back together. 

Sighing, he buried himself up more in the more erotic section of the Men of Letter’s library, schooling himself on the art of making love. If Sam ever did agree to have sex with him (which Lucifer highly doubted), then he wanted to make sure he wasn’t some bumbling amateur, that he came across as a more experience personage. 

Stupid? Perhaps. Asinine? Most definitely, but Lucifer didn’t care. This was how he felt and if the aborted apocalypse and several millennia in the Cage taught him anything, it’s that his feelings were valid. This was how he felt, and no one could tell him that this was the wrong way to feel. 

He hid his extracurricular studies from Sam, admittedly not an easy feat. Sam was almost always in the library, when he wasn’t in their room or in the kitchen or on a hunt. He’d sit at one of the tables with his laptop, or grab a book and curl up in a chair and read for hours on end. 

Luckily, Lucifer was a master of illusions and could make  _ The Kama Sutra  _ into something more hunter-ish, like  _ Dead Man’s Blood and Its Uses Beyond Vampire Killing,  _ both fascinating reads. Sam probably thought Lucifer just wanted to be close to him, and reading was a good way to do that. If Sam only knew what Lucifer was  _ really  _ reading. 

 

Lucifer exhausted the library in a month. As an angel, he had no need to sleep and had taken to bringing books back to bed with him and reading while Sam snored very softly beside him, head pillowed on Lucifer’s thigh in a very domestic way. Next up was the Internet. 

He had his own laptop, for which he was thankful. He would feel bad if Sam’s computer got riddled with viruses because of his own curiosity. Although then, he might be able to blame it on Dean. . . 

Shaking the thought from his head, he began using his laptop for his research purposes. Dean had taught him a few tricks one day when he realized that Dean was watching porn. Dean taught him a few tricks of the trade when it comes to making sure no one catches you, in graphic detail that lead to Lucifer knowing more about how Dean masturbates than he ever wanted to know. He began employing those tricks. 

Regular browser, bring up YouTube and bring up either shows or music. Lucifer opted for music and had Stairway to Heaven ready to go.  

Incognito browser, put in the porn site. He typed in the name of the porn site and hit enter.

Headphones, plug those in and put them on. They made his ears feel a bit warm and comfortable. 

He selected an amateur video and began to further his education. 

 

It took another two months before Sam discovered what Lucifer was doing. 

Lucifer had made a rookie mistake- the volume of the headphones was on too loud, thereby prohibiting how much he could hear Sam walk across the room from behind. He wasn’t even masturbating, just gazing at the screen  and watching it intently. 

It was a very steamy video- It was a man fucking another man. The bottom was riding the top, hands cuffed behind his back and wearing a collar and leash. It was another amateur video- Lucifer prefered those over the “professional” videos, as they seemed more realistic. 

The top gave a smack to the bottom’s ass and he moaned, jumping a little. 

“That’s it, make those pretty sounds for me,” the top in the video crooned. “Ride it, baby, you feel so good.” The top tugged on the leash lightly and the bottom whimpered. 

The footsteps were muffled by the sounds of pleasure and heavy breathing, not to mention Lucifer was lost, lost in the story. He liked the videos with a little bit of plot, not just a wham-bam-thank you ma’am. 

When Sam’s fingers curled around Lucifer’s shoulders, Lucifer jumped about a foot into the air with a shriek, hurriedly changing tabs as he came back down. Taking his headphones down as  _ The Phantom of the Opera  _ soundtrack echoed through, he whirled around to look up at Sam. “Sam!” 

Sam gave a rather amused look, one that turned into a quiet chuckle when a moan from the porn video echoed over Michael Crawford’s voice through the headphones. “Enjoying yourself, are we?” he asked playfully. 

Lucifer attempted to stutter out an answer but words were failing him, and he just sat there, gaping up at Sam. 

Sam leaned over and maneuvered the mouse over to the porn and clicked it up. “Now, is it me,” he said with a smile, “Or does that look like us?”

Lucifer turned bright red and ducked his head down. It  _ did  _ look like them, with the top having somewhat long, chestnut hair and the bottom having short, spiky blond hair. It was one of the reasons Lucifer chose it. If he closed his eyes, he could imagine it was him and Sam, and let his mind wander, wondering what it would feel like to have Sam thrust up into him hard and fast, or pinning him down and making him take it. 

Sensing he had embarrassed Lucifer, Sam paused the video and pushed the chair away from the table and kneeled down in front of Lucifer. “Angel,” he whispered tenderly. “What’s wrong, baby? Talk to me.”

Lucifer took a deep breath and shook his head.  _ No, no, no. Don’t let him know you’re researching. Don’t let him know that you want this. Don’t let him know that you, the Great Tempter, has never known the sins of the flesh. Don’t. . . Just don’t.  _

“Luce, I know something’s wrong,” Sam said softly. “You’re never this shy and while I know you’re stubborn about talking about your feelings, this is worse.” He rested a hand on top of Lucifer’s clenched fist. “I want to help you.” 

Lucifer shook his head. 

“Why are you so ashamed by this?” Sam asked. “It’s not like no one in this bunker watches porn. We all do. Hell, Dean steals my laptop for that purpose. And meticulously organizes his porn.” 

Lucifer gave a small smile at that. 

“We’re all sexual beings here,” Sam continued. “It’s not something shameful, not unless you have something else that you’re not telling me.” He cupped Lucifer’s cheek tenderly and tilted the archangel’s head up so he could look into honest hazel eyes. “Talk to me, angel.”

Lucifer gave a shrug. “I guess it’s ‘cause I got caught,” he admitted. 

Sam smiled with a soft laugh. “Yeah, I suppose that would be a cause for embarrassment. It looks like a very good porno, though, so I’m not blaming you for watching it.” He kissed the knuckles of Lucifer’s hands. “But I have the feeling that there’s more to that than you let on.” 

Lucifer inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. “There is,” he admitted, “But. . . I don’t want to tell you.” 

“Why?” Sam asked gently. 

“Because. . .” Lucifer shrugged. “Because I don’t like it.” 

Sam chuckled. “Silly angel,” he murmured. 

“And because I don’t want you to make fun of me for it,” Lucifer added. 

“I won’t,” Sam promised. “You can tell me  _ anything,  _ Lucifer and I might do some playful teasing, but I’m not going to make fun of you. There’s a difference.” 

Lucifer fidgeted and shook his head. 

“Do you think it’d be a deal breaker in our relationship?” Sam prodded. 

Lucifer nodded. “Yeah,” he said softly. 

“Lucifer, the only complete deal breaker is if you become the Devil again, or cheat on me,” Sam soothed him. “I promise, unless it’s one of those it’s not a deal breaker.”

Lucifer took another deep breath. “I’m. . . I’m. . .” His voice caught in his throat and he shook his head. “I can’t.” His whispered confession that he couldn’t tell Sam what the issue was colored in shame and regret.

Sam turned and closed the laptop and smiled. “Alright. You don’t have to tell me right now,” he said gently. “But I do want to know. Just whenever you’re ready.” 

“What if I’m never ready?” He wasn’t sure if he was ever going to be okay with telling Sam that he was a virgin. 

“You will be,” Sam said confidently. “Now, let’s put the laptop up and go cuddle with a movie and popcorn.” 

Lucifer smiled. “Okay.” 

Sam slotted his lips against Lucifer’s and the archangel sighed softly. Kissing Sam never got old. “I love you, angel,” he whispered. “And I’m here for you, no matter what.” 

Lucifer smiled a little. “I love you too, my King,” he whispered back. 

 

It took Lucifer several more months before he came even close to being able to talk to Sam about the fact that he was a virgin. And even then, he still couldn’t. 

He continued watching his pornography, eyes intent on the movements and studying them. He preferred amateur videos that have plot, that the people looked like him and Sam, and that had the blond as the bottom. He’s not sure why that last one was important to him. He enjoyed the ones where the blond was the top, sure, but the ones with him as the bottom were more enticing to him than any of the other ones. The type of sex really didn’t matter much to him- he liked the soft, gentle videos where everything was nice and slow and easy going as much as he liked the carnal, hard videos that involved more than a little bit of pain. 

Sam caught him a few more times, and the conversation remained the same, and Lucifer hated that. He  _ wanted  _ to tell Sam. Hell, in a way, he  _ needed  _ to tell him. But everytime he went to say “I’m a virgin”, his throat would close up and he would stutter and be unable to say what was wrong. Sam seemed to notice whenever this happened, and would ask for cuddles or something domestic and mundane that would help Lucifer calm down. 

They touched more often now. They played footsie under the table at dinner (much to Dean’s annoyance, as sometimes they’ll accidentally kick him or something), hold hands while they walked around the bunker, cuddled whenever they sat near each other. At night, under the covers, fingers strayed over bare skin (both Sam and Lucifer preferred to sleep naked), never touching specific areas. They kissed a lot- while Lucifer did the dishes, passing each other in the halls, before and after food runs, when they woke up in the morning and when they fell asleep at night. 

Dean seemed annoyed by the increase of PDA, but they couldn’t bring themselves to care. They loved each other, and felt like showing it off. 

The brothers did a lot of cases, which left Castiel and Lucifer in the bunker a lot. Castiel preferred to stay in Dean’s room and binge Netflix, while Lucifer hid out in the library, still reading all he could about sex and watching as many videos as possible. Both angels were on standby in case their humans got hurt, angel radio on high alert for their prayers. 

 

One such hunt, Lucifer and Castiel were in the middle of dinner. Even though the Winchesters were gone and they didn’t really need to eat, they both found it helps with the anxiety they both felt whenever the brothers were on a hunt. 

Suddenly, in the middle of a bite of tuna macaroni and cheese that Lucifer had made, Castiel coughed, his face turning dark red. He choked on the mouthful of food and Lucifer stood up to thwack his younger brother’s back, hoping to dislodge the offending bits of pasta and fish. “You okay, Castiel?” he asked once Castiel finished coughing. 

“ _ Dean Winchester you insufferable assbutt, _ ” Castiel hissed under his breath. 

Lucifer frowned in confusion. “Dean’s not here, and  _ what  _ is up with assbutt? It’s been years since the apocalypse and I  _ still  _ don’t understand this terminology you use.” 

Castiel grumbled something in Enochian under his breath and Lucifer’s ears turned bright pink. 

“Castiel!” he gasped. 

Castiel looked up at his older brother. “Yes?” he asked. 

“Did you literally just tell Dean that he needs to. . . to. . .” Lucifer stuttered, feeling the rest of his face flush. 

Castiel cocked his head to the side curiously. “Yes, I did. Dean and I are rather intimate with each other. And often, too.” 

“Yeah, I hear the two of you all the fucking time,” Lucifer grouched. “But the. . . um. . .  _ language  _ you just used was just. . .” 

“Dean likes my ‘dirty mouth’,” Castiel said, using air quotes around the phrase ‘dirty mouth’. “Do you and Sam not talk in such a way to each other when you’re intimate?” 

Lucifer stared at Castiel, turning dark red. “Yeah, of course,” he lied blithely. “Sorry, it’s just. . . I never expected to hear you use that language.” 

Castiel raised an eyebrow. In that brow raise, Lucifer saw a commander of Heaven’s armies and he smiled to himself. Yes, Castiel was a strong military leader, he could’ve been a general himself- if he hadn’t been so rebellious. “Why do I get the feeling you’re lying to me?” Castiel asked softly. 

Lucifer shrugged. 

“Probably because you’re turning a dark shade of red, most likely from embarrassment,” Castiel said. “What ails you that you feel like you have to lie to me?” 

When put that way, Lucifer saw his point and he groaned, burying his face in his hands. “Damn you for being logical,” he grumbled. He lifted his head up and stared his little brother down. “Sam and I aren’t intimate. In fact, I’ve never been intimate with  _ anyone. _ ” There. The confession was out. 

Castiel blinked. “Odd.” 

“What’s odd about that?” Lucifer asked. 

“I never mistook you for a virgin,” Castiel admitted. “Mostly because the rumors in Heaven were that you and Michael shared a rather intimate relationship.” 

“It nearly did,” Lucifer admitted. “We kissed a lot but it never went further than that. Mostly because. . . well, I got the Mark and was corrupted. And we just never got there. And I never saw a reason to correct it. Michael and then Sam are the only beings in my long, celestial life that I’ve  _ ever  _ had such sinful thoughts about, but I haven’t ever acted on them.” 

Castiel nodded. “Perhaps because it makes you feel vulnerable,” he suggested. “Exposing yourself in the way that intercourse does is an act of trust.” 

Lucifer nodded. “That, and after Michael, before Sam, I never saw the reason for it. Sure, I guess for enjoyment and procreation, but my vessels have always been very male based, and I’ve always preferred males and masculinity.” 

Castiel nodded. “Does Sam know that you’re a virgin?” 

Lucifer shook his head. “I keep trying to tell him, and I can’t,” he admitted. “My throat gets stuck and I can’t get the words out. So I just. . . research.” 

Castiel laughed softly. “Lucifer, this isn’t something you can learn from a book, or watching pornography,” he said. “This is something that can only be experienced. Theories formed during reading and writing can be confirmed with practice, but it’s something you have to do in order to truly understand. In order to empathize.”

Lucifer blinked. 

“Book learning is only going to get you so far, stories are just that,” Castiel continued. “For instance, from the stories heard around Heaven and from the texts I’ve read, there used to be a sight not more beautiful than the sight of the Morning Star heralding the morn.” 

Lucifer gave a chuckle at that. 

“But I never got to experience that for myself- or at least, I don’t remember,” Castiel continued. “I was a very small fledgling when Gabriel ran off and you were thrown into the Cage. I can’t empathize with what you looked like when you were in the skies before you Fell. I can tell what it looked like afterwards.” 

Lucifer nodded, seeing Castiel’s point. 

“Sex is very much the same way,” Castiel said. “You need to experience it in order to know what it’s like. Because it’s going to be different for everyone.” 

Lucifer nodded. 

“The first time I delved into pornography,” Castiel said, leaning back in his seat, their meal forgotten, “it was while Sam was roaming the Earth without his soul. And it was while we were trying to find the location to Purgatory. I was in the room with Sam and Dean.” 

Lucifer snorted. “Dude, watch your porn in private,” he teased. 

“I didn’t know that at the time,” Castiel defended himself. “Anyways, it was a staged pornographic film, featuring a pizza man and a babysitter.” 

Lucifer groaned. He’s heard Dean and Castiel role play this before. “Seriously? THAT’S where the idea for the role play came from?” 

Castiel flushed lightly but he nodded. “And I said, out loud, ‘if the pizza man truly loves the babysitter, why does he keep slapping her rear?’.” 

Lucifer threw his head back and laughed. “And now you slap your boyfriend’s rear pretty much every night.” 

Castiel’s lips quirked into a smirk. “A spanking a day keeps Dean very happy,” he admitted. “If a bit sore. Sore’s the way I like him.” 

“Okay, TMI,” Lucifer said, holding his hands up in defeat. “I at least don’t talk about my porn while I’m watching it. Sam just scares me when I have the volume in my headphones up too loud.”    
Castiel chuckled. “You’re smarter than Dean, that’s for certain.” 

“I also don’t use Sam’s laptop,” Lucifer chuckled. 

“Have you tried writing your feelings down?” Castiel inquired. “It might help you tell Sam what is wrong.” 

“I’m just. . . scared. I know it’s dumb, but I can’t help it. What if he doesn’t want to do that with me? What if he dumps me because I’m a virgin? What if he doesn’t want to fuck a fallen angel with a broken halo, held up by devil horns?” Lucifer asked, worry coloring his tone. 

Castiel reached over and smacked the back of Lucifer’s head hard. 

“Ow!” 

“Do you really think Sam would do that to you?” Castiel asked. 

“Ummmm. .. would I be thinking it if I didn’t?” Lucifer asked, rubbing the back of his head. “Fuckin’ hell, Castiel.” 

“That’s Sam’s job, to fuck the hell out of you.” Castiel rested in his seat again. 

Lucifer stared at Castiel. “Did. . . did you just make a pun?” he asked. 

“I believe I did. Unintentionally, of course, but I do think I made one.” Castiel gave a slow smile. “Honestly, Lucifer, if you think Sam would leave you for the reasons you just stated you’re an assbutt.” 

“WHAT IS AN ASSBUTT?”

Castiel laughed softly and shook his head. “You really wonder about that?” he asked. 

“Yes!” Lucifer said. “Ever since the apocalyptic mess.” 

Castiel shrugged. “It sounded better than ‘asshole’,” he said. “And then it got stuck into my every day vernacular. And stop changing the subject. We’re going to get you to tell Sam that despite your reputation, you’re a virgin.” 

Lucifer stuck his tongue out at Castiel. “And how do you propose we do that?” 

Castiel smirked. 

“Oh I’m so fucked,” Lucifer groaned, burying his face into his hands. 

“You will be in the Biblical sense once I’m done,” Castiel said sagely. 

“Shut the fuck up and eat your tuna mac,” Lucifer grouched. 

 

The two angelic brothers worked in quiet harmony over the next few days. Between cleaning the bunker as part of Lucifer’s nervous behavior and Castiel coaching Lucifer on how to tell Sam he was a virgin, the week that their respective Winchesters were gone went by without much difficulties. 

“What if he makes fun of me?” Lucifer asked as they waited outside the bunker for the Winchesters, sipping coffee. 

“I will hit you again if you ask that question one more time, Lucifer,” Castiel grouched. “He won’t. He’ll be fine. Now calm your dick.” 

Lucifer cocked his head to the side. “I thought the phrase was ‘calm your tits’?” he asked. 

“You do not possess breasts, Lucifer, you possess pectorals. Besides, I have never understood why the phrase was calm your tits, when breasts are very calm in nature. Penises, however, get very excitable.” 

“You don’t say,” Lucifer said dryly, taking a long drink from his coffee. His leg jerked to an invisible rhythm as he waited. “Did you change your sheets?” 

“Yes, mother,” Castiel mocked with a sigh. “I know you’re nervous, but everything’s going to be fine.”

Lucifer sighed. “I sure hope so,” he said. 

The sleek black Impala pulled into view then, and both angels stood up, cradling their cups of coffee close as they converged upon the vehicle. 

“Hey angel,” Sam said, smiling brightly as Lucifer opened his door for him. He unfolded himself and got out of the car. He leaned over the door to kiss Lucifer’s forehead. “Thank you.” 

Lucifer smiled and waited until Sam wasn’t in the doorway before closing it and standing in front of him. He leaned up for a sweet kiss with his human before looking him over. “How’d it go?” 

“Well, as far as werewolf hunts go,” Sam shrugged, kissing Lucifer back and indulging him. “Dean took the brunt of the damage.” 

Lucifer healed the cuts and scrapes, listening to Castiel rant and rave at Dean for being reckless, he could’ve  _ died,  _ and now look at him, he’s in bad shape. 

“Did you and Cas have fun?” Sam asked, wrapping an arm around Lucifer’s waist. 

Lucifer smiled and leaned into the touch. “Yeah,” he admitted. “It was a lot of fun.” 

“Good,” Sam said, starting to lead Lucifer to the trunk of the Impala to grab his duffle. “I vote for a shower and cuddles,” he added. 

Lucifer smiled. “I second this notion.” 

“DEAN WINCHESTER WHAT DO YOU MEAN  _ YOU FORGOT THAT YOU HAD A BROKEN ARM?!  _ YOU CAN TAKE THE TIME OUT OF THE DAY TO SEND ME A FILTHY PRAYER THAT HAD ME COUGH ON LUCIFER’S TUNA MACARONI AND CHEESE, BUT YOU CAN’T BE BOTHERED TO INFORM ME  _ YOU BROKE YOUR FUCKING ARM?!  _ THIS IS WHY I SPANK YOU EVERY DAY.” 

Dean’s ears were red and Lucifer snickered into Sam’s shoulder. 

“You made your tuna mac while I was gone?” Sam pouted. 

“I froze some so you could have some,” Lucifer said with a smile. “I’m going to take care of my hunter.” 

“ _ Really,  _ Sam?!” Dean asked. “What you took away from that was  _ Lucifer made tuna mac? _ ”

Sam shrugged. “I can take what I want to from that conversation.” He smirked. “Who knows, maybe tonight Cas will bring out the paddle.”

Dean snarled at his younger brother while Lucifer snickered and Castiel’s eyes lit up like fireworks on Independence Day. 

“Dude, don’t give him ideas,” Dean hissed. 

“Too late,” Castiel cooed. “That is a marvelous idea, thank you, Sam.” 

“My pleasure,” Sam said. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, Luce and I are going to go shower and cuddle.” 

 

Lucifer waited on the toilet outside of the shower stall while Sam washed off the scent of hunting, werewolf, and blood off of his body, humming softly. “Do you want tuna mac now or later?” he asked as the water turned off. 

“Later,” Sam said, stepping out of the shower in all of his naked glory. “I just want to cuddle with you.”

“Naked?” Lucifer asked hopefully. 

Sam laughed softly. “Yes, Luce, naked,” he replied. He grabbed a towel off the rack and began drying off. 

Lucifer smiled. “I’ll be in bed, waiting,” he said. He leaned in and kissed Sam’s cheek. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, so much,” Sam smiled. 

Lucifer made his way back to their bed, throwing his jeans and T-shirt into the hamper before crawling naked under the covers, ready for Sam to come out. 

Sam came out a few minutes later and slid into the bed beside Lucifer. It was a bit of a struggle as usual for them to get comfortable, both of them being fairly tall. Once they got situated though, they both sighed happily. Down the hall, they could hear Dean’s grunts and plaintive cries. 

Sam chuckled softly. “Dean sounds like he’s enjoying being home.” 

Lucifer smiled and he nuzzled more into Sam. “It sure does,” he agreed. He looked up at Sam with all the love in the world and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He should tell him. Soon. 

Sam kissed his hair and smiled softly. “My angel, right here in my arm,” he murmured softly. “Right where he belongs.” 

Lucifer smiled and nuzzled into Sam. “Sam.” 

“Yes?” Sam asked. 

“I um. . . I have something to tell you,” Lucifer confessed. 

“Does it have to do with what happens every time I catch you watching porn?” Sam asked. 

Lucifer flushed and nodded. “Yeah,” he admitted. 

Sam stroked his fingers through Lucifer’s hair soothingly. “It’s okay, baby. I’m here. You can tell me anything.” 

Lucifer took another deep breath in. “I’mavirgin,” he said in a rushed exhale. 

“Slow down there, cowboy,” Sam laughed softly, squeezing Lucifer. “I didn’t catch that.” 

_ Dammit. _ “I’m a virgin,” Lucifer said softly, so soft he could barely hear himself. He felt his cheeks color and darken in embarrassment.

Sam hugged Lucifer close. “There’s nothing wrong with being a virgin, Lucifer.” 

Lucifer nuzzled into Sam’s chest, not meeting his eyes. “I know,” he mumbled. 

“Then why the red cheeks?” Sam asked softly. 

“It’s embarrassing,” he admitted. 

“Why?” 

“Because I’m the literal Devil?” Lucifer asked sourly. 

Sam laughed. “The Tempter being a virgin  _ is  _ a rather amusing image, but it’s one I like,” he said. “Is there any reason you haven’t had sex?”

“No one except for you and Michael really interested me in that way,” Lucifer admitted. “It seems very. . .” he paused. 

“Messy?” Sam substituted. 

“Yeah, messy. And way too intimate,” Lucifer agreed. 

Sam nodded. “It can be. I’m not sure how Dean could have so many random encounters. The only time I was like that I didn’t have a soul.” 

Lucifer nodded and nuzzled more into Sam. 

“So talk to me about it.” Sam smiled. “Or let me ask questions.” 

Lucifer nodded. “Okay.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Lucifer sighed. “Because. . . I thought you would reject me. Because I was a virgin. Or maybe you’d laugh at me because you’re Sam Fucking Winchester and I’m. . . I’m just a fallen angel with a severely broken halo. Or maybe you would think I was less attractive because of my virginity.” He buried his face deeper into Sam’s chest. 

“Look at me, Lucifer,” Sam said softly.

Lucifer slowly raised his head to look at Sam. Sam smiled and kissed his forehead. “You’re a silly angel, you know that?” he said fondly. “If anything,  _ you  _ should be rejecting  _ me. _ ”

Lucifer rolled his eyes. 

“Me, a mere human, with the most beautiful angel in creation?” Sam asked with a laugh. “It sounds absurd, but it’s the truth.” 

Lucifer smiled. “You’re the better half,” he said. 

Sam kissed Lucifer’s nose and hugged him close. “Do you think you’re ready for sex?” he asked softly. 

“I think so, just. . . just not right now.” Lucifer smiled. 

“Of course,” Sam smiled. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t talk about it.” 

Lucifer smiled. Talking about it sounded  _ perfect. _

 

They talked about it, at length. It was a week’s worth of discussions, of whispered words in the night, of hand jobs with the lights off and Sam murmuring encouraging words in his ear as Lucifer reached the brink and would spill over into Sam’s large, warm hand as Lucifer’s own worked over Sam’s cock himself, whimpering and moaning as Sam stroked him through release. They learned rather quickly that Lucifer had the potential for multiple orgasms, something Sam delighted in and was determined to wring at least three orgasms a night from the archangel. Lucifer’s not sure if he’s ever been more tired in the mornings. 

Castiel seemed to have noticed the change in his older brother, from the way he hid smiles behind his coffee mug in the mornings as he watched Lucifer grouchily enter the kitchen last in the mornings for breakfast, instead of first. 

It took a week before Lucifer felt himself relaxed enough to roll over and have Sam press heavily lubed fingers into his ass, working him open and pressing up behind him, still whispering words of encouragement and love, as well as some filthy language to make him cum and relaxed enough to let Sam in. 

Prostate massages, Lucifer discovered that first night he allowed this, was a definite way to make him cum hard and quick, like a teenage boy with his first porno magazine. Since he could have multiple orgasms, it didn’t matter. 

Sam coached him through demonstration and gentle words how to give the best blow job he could and Lucifer found a way to get back at Sam for all the times he made him cum so much quicker than he wanted to. It paid to have been the Devil, for the bifurcated tongue came in handy during these times Lucifer was on the giving end of oral sex. 

Finally, after a month of actually doing sexy things and feeling great about it (if a bit worn out), Lucifer felt ready, and he told Sam as such. 

Sam smiled. “Then let me make it special for you,” he said. 

Lucifer nuzzled into Sam. “Sounds good to me, my hunter.” 

 

Lucifer came in from the outside of the bunker, smiling happily. He was just outside, having tended to his garden. He had noticed that some of his red roses were gone, but he didn’t mind too much. Something probably ate them, and he was a huge proponent of nature, and he made his stately way down the hallway, whistling softly as he walked. “Sam?” he called. 

“In the bedroom, angel,” Sam called back. 

Lucifer’s heart and feet quickened paces and he hurried to their bedroom, opening the door and standing there in shock. 

It was a little cliche, he supposed, but he loved it. Sam had taken the time to find scented candles, and the smell of jasmine and roses wafted through the air towards his nose. 

The sheets had been changed to an ivory color and were freshly laundered. They were of the highest thread count that they could buy cheaply (luckily, Lucifer was good at finding deals while online shopping, which means they were actually rather expensive but Lucifer got them for cheap), and were soft. On the nightstand, next to one of the candles, was a brand new bottle of lube. 

There were rose petals scattered all over the ivory pillows and sheets and there was a trail of them leading from the door to the bed. 

“Like it?” 

Lucifer turned to see Sam shyly biting his lip, and he smiled. 

“Cliche, but perfect,” he assured his human boyfriend. “Although. . . those rose petals wouldn’t happen to be from my garden, now would they?” 

Sam chuckled. “Nothing gets past you, does it?” he asked softly. 

“I like it,” Lucifer admitted, standing up on tiptoe to kiss Sam’s cheek. “Do you want me to shower?” 

“Please,” Sam smiled. “You smell like fertilizer.” 

Lucifer laughed and sashayed off to the bathroom. 

 

When Lucifer came out of the bathroom, hair wet and tousled and wearing nothing but a thick white towel slung low on his hips, Sam was by the door waiting, and he tugged Lucifer closer. The human was only clad in a simple pair of cotton pajama bottoms. 

“Tonight, it’s all about you,” Sam whispered. “I want this to be good for you.” 

Lucifer smiled and rested his head on Sam’s shoulder. “I’m sure it will be,” he assured him, even as the butterflies really set in. 

Sam lead Lucifer over to the bed and lightly pushed him down, climbing over the top of him. Lucifer unconsciously spread his legs, giving them a perfect position in which to slot their hips together as Sam leaned in for a sweet kiss, brushing the wet hair back from Lucifer’s face. 

Lucifer gave himself over to the kiss, lightly sucking on Sam’s lower lip as he nabbed it with his teeth. This was a comfortable, familiar position for him to be in, and he relaxed into the mattress as Sam began to kiss away from his lips and down his neck. 

Lucifer managed to turn the thinking portion of his brain off, a remarkable feat considering that he was one of those overthinking types. Gasping as Sam’s lips and teeth began to worry a mark into his collarbone, he allowed himself to just relax and feel what Sam was doing, and not think about all the “what-if’s” and bad scenarios that his brain had been conjuring while he showered. 

Sam’s rough sewn hands were now delicately pinching his nipples, his hips rolling into Lucifer’s. Lucifer’s own body rolled up and met Sam’s, the towel between them working itself out and slipping off of his body. It didn’t take long for Lucifer to be nude and lying on the ivory and red backdrop. A rose petal crinkled in his hand when he grabbed the bed sheets upon feeling Sam’s softly clad length slide against his own unclothed one. A low moan echoed through the air and Sam smirked against the supple skin in the hollow of Lucifer’s throat. 

“You’re beautiful like this, baby,” he whispered. 

Lucifer groaned and rolled his hips insistently into Sam’s. “Get on with it,” he moaned. “I don’t like to be kept waiting.” 

“I’m sorry, did you just say, ‘slow down, Sam, so you can tease me more’?” Sam asked playfully, looking down at Lucifer with a wicked, hungry look in his eyes that spoke of need and lust and utter devotion. 

“Sam, please,” Lucifer begged. 

Sam shook his head. “I’m going to get you off before my cock goes  _ anywhere  _ near that tight little hole of yours,” he said. “It’ll help you relax and besides,” his grin was now quicksilver and cream, “you basically told me to tease.” 

Lucifer threw his head back against the pillows with a groan. “You’re going to be the death of me.” 

“Never, angel,” Sam smirked. “You’re going to be the death of me.” 

Lucifer huffed, closing his eyes. He was unaware that Sam was reaching for the bottle of lube. “How?” he asked shrewdly. “I’m not the one taking forever to fuck a willing hole.” 

Sam chuckled, low and dark. “Because I can’t wait until you’re comfortable enough for you to ride me like that one porno you like so much.” 

Lucifer’s ears and cheekbones flamed dark pink at that, imagining him looking down at Sam as he rode him, hands cuffed behind him and a collar around his throat. One of Sam’s hands wrapped around the leash, the lead lax in Sam’s hand as the other hand rubbed circles into Lucifer’s quivering thigh. 

“Oh you would like that, but that’s kind of jumping into the deep end,” Sam chuckled. “It’s your first time, after all. We should get you used to being fucked first.” 

Lucifer whined, gasping when he felt two cold, wet fingers press against his hole. No matter how many times Sam’s fingered him open, he still hasn’t gotten used to how  _ cold  _ lube was. He whimpered, squirming against the coldness. 

“I know it’s cold, angel,” Sam soothed. “Just relax for me, and try not to think about the cold, okay?” 

Lucifer nodded and moaned as he relaxed, feeling Sam press into him with relatively little resistance. He immediately crooked them inside, Lucifer moaning. 

“You know what my favorite part of this is, Lucifer?” Sam whispered softly, his fingers inside Lucifer gentle yet firm, seeking out his prostate as he stretched him open. “It’s how  _ gorgeous  _ you look like this. You’re almost more beautiful than when you land after a long flight in the hot sun, wings open and majestic and. . .  _ shimmering  _ in the sun. Your hair windswept and eyes glowing with happiness. Almost more stunning than that image. Your mouth is open, your skin is flushed. Your eyes are blown open so wide and you can barely keep a grip of your infamous control.” 

Lucifer whimpered, feeling his rim being stretched as a third finger joined the first two. 

“But more beautiful than when you’re dangling on the precipice,” Sam continued lovingly, “is when you let loose, and you cum. Back arching off the bed, eyes squeezing shut as your hands scramble for purchase they just had moments ago, and your voice is as sweet as it is when you sing hymns and adorations.” 

Lucifer whined and whimpered, crying out softly when Sam’s fingers found his prostate and began firmly massaging it. 

“Just like that,” Sam encouraged softly. “You’re so close, baby. I can tell from the way your breath is quicker, the way your thighs are quaking. You’re about to fly apart. Let go, baby. I’m here. Cum for me, my angel.”

Lucifer did as requested of him, doing exactly as Sam had just described. His back arched off the bed as his head was thrown back into the pillows. His eyes squinted shut as his hands, once having a firm grip on ivory sheets and red petals, flailed and tried to grip something with seemingly no muscle control. And his mouth opened to let out a scream of Sam’s name as streaks of warm cum colored his chest and stomach white, his cock pulsing. 

“Gorgeous. Absolutely beautiful,” Sam breathed, wiping his fingers on the bedspread after pulling them from Lucifer’s now lax hole, stretched enough to not injure the angel. “Are you ready?” 

Lucifer gave a nod, groaning as Sam moved off of him. “Sa-am,” he moaned. 

“I don’t think I can fuck you  _ through  _ my pajama bottoms,” Sam laughed quietly as he stood in Lucifer’s line of sight, shucking his pants down and letting his cock spring forward. “Otherwise, I totally would.” 

Lucifer gave a soft laugh. “I suppose you have a point,” he teased with a smile, watching Sam climb back over him and effortlessly pin him down. Lucifer was boneless, helpless to the love and devotion that was pouring out of Sam. 

The first press of Sam’s cock against his hole made him tense involuntarily, but Sam soothed him with soft kisses and tender words and pressed in slowly, gently, filling Lucifer up in a way that fingers never could. 

Lucifer cried out softly when Sam finally bottomed out inside of him, gasping for breath. Sweat pooled in the space between his collarbones and Sam dove in, letting Lucifer get used to having something much bigger than his cock inside of him. He licked the salty liquid from Lucifer’s skin and Lucifer’s hands reached up and grabbed Sam by his shoulders tightly, nails biting into his flesh. 

“I take it you want me to move?” Sam chuckled darkly, kissing his way up to Lucifer’s lips.

“Yes,” Lucifer breathed, leaning in for the kiss and moaning softly as Sam’s hips rocked slowly, gently. 

It wasn’t a frantic pace, but the thrusts were there, strong and powerful and filling Lucifer up completely. The angel’s legs wrapped around his hunter’s, hips tilting up for a better angle and Lucifer whined against Sam’s lips as his cock slid over the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him. 

Sam picked up speed, but never went too far. He focused on Lucifer, on turning pink lips red and swollen. One large hand cupped the back of Lucifer’s head while the other cupped his ass, tugging Lucifer closer to him. 

It felt like Lucifer was being possessed, except better. It felt like he was being held and caressed and that there was no telling where Sam ended and where he began, and he felt himself reach his second peak slower, but no less intensely than before. 

He could tell Sam was getting there, too. He could feel Sam’s cock thickening the longer they remained connected. His nails scratched down Sam’s back, begging wordlessly for more, not wanting to break the kiss with Sam as his heels dug into the dimples just above Sam’s taut rear. 

“Lucifer,” Sam breathed against his lips. “Fuck. . . I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Lucifer whimpered in a high pitched tone. In any other situation, he would’ve been embarrassed to have made such a noise but in the moment, he didn’t care what he looked or sounded like. He was there, and then he wasn’t as he came with another solid pass over his prostate. 

Instead of arching his back and throwing his head back, he curled into Sam, head making him break the kiss and bury itself into Sam’s shoulder as his nails dug in even more powerfully than before, raising hairline welts as he scratched. His body shook and trembled as more release joined what was already there. His voice wasn’t even there, it was as if he was silently screaming his pleasure. 

Sam didn’t last long after Lucifer clenched down on his cock and he came powerful, with a loud, drawn out groan of Lucifer’s name as he filled Lucifer up, holding him close. 

They laid there for a long time, Lucifer’s legs falling off of Sam’s back and splayed open, his body feeling like he just melted into the mattress, Sam’s heavy body on top of him. He didn’t care though. He was. . . he felt whole. Complete. Like he just came home after a long journey. 

Heavy breathing and soft groans of post coital pleasure filled the air for minutes before Sam pushed himself up to a push up position and kissed Lucifer’s closed eyes. “How was that, baby?” he asked softly. 

“Amazing,” Lucifer breathed in a slow breath, his eyes opening lazily and focusing on Sam’s beautiful smile. “Fuck. . .” 

Sam laughed quietly, kissing the kiss bitten lips that he had marked up. “Your lips are going to be bruised and swollen.” 

“Your back probably looks like kittens tried to use you as a scratching post, so quid pro quo,” Lucifer chuckled happily. 

“Touche,” Sam smiled, leaning in for another kiss. “I’m going to get a few things. Will you be okay for a few moments alone?” 

Lucifer nodded. “I’m old enough to face the dawn,” he mumbled. 

Sam jabbed a finger at Lucifer as he slid off of him, both of them wincing as Sam slid out of Lucifer’s oversensitive hole. “Do  _ not  _ be quoting Juice Newton post-coitus,” he admonished mockingly. 

“No matter how appropriate my song choice was?” he asked teasingly. 

Sam inhaled and shook his head, pulling the discarded pajama pants up his legs, the waistband resting just below the jut of his hips. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Lucifer said, waving a hand off. “Go get what you want,” he said. “I’ll be here.” 

Sam smiled as he left. 

Lucifer sighed as he basked in the glow, his eyes closing.  _ I did it. _

He lost his virginity to the man he loved, and it felt  _ right.  _ It felt  _ perfect.  _ It felt. . . absolutely amazing. 

He couldn’t wait to try new things out. 

 

Sam came back a few minutes later to a dozing Lucifer, and he smiled as he turned his head as the door closed. “Hey baby,” he said. 

“Hey,” Lucifer hummed almost sleepily. “Got what you wanted and needed?” 

Sam smiled as he set the tray of goodies down. “Yup. Damp, clean washcloth to clean your stomach, some water for the two of us, and some chocolate.” 

“Spoiling me, aren’t you?” Lucifer teased, sitting up a little as he watched Sam shed his pants again. 

“It’s not every day you lose your virginity,” Sam pointed out. “I like spoiling you. You spoil me so much that I don’t mind.” 

Lucifer smiled as Sam sat down and began cleaning Lucifer off, both of them leaning in close to each other, as if they couldn’t be bothered to be separated for longer than a minute. 

“How are you feeling?” Sam asked. 

“Amazing,” Lucifer reiterated. “I just want to bask in the amazingness of it and take a nap.” 

Sam smiled as he fed Lucifer a square of chocolate. “That sounds good, but let’s get some calories and water into you,” he said. 

“Can this be your new workout instead of running in the mornings?” Lucifer asked playfully. 

Sam threw his head back and laughed warmly. “Maybe on some mornings,” he promised. “It burns roughly the same amount of calories.” 

Lucifer smiled as he picked up a glass of water. “Good.” He sipped on it and ate the chocolate out of Sam’s hand, both of them exchanging slow and easy kisses in between bites. 

When Lucifer was filled with chocolate and water, he gave a yawn and opened his arms up for Sam to come cuddle. Sam chuckled, taking the glass out of his hand and setting both his and Lucifer’s on the nightstand before laying down next to his angel and wrapped his arms and legs around him. 

Lucifer smiled and shared one last, loving kiss with Sam. “Thank you for tonight, for making it special and wonderful,” he said.

Sam smiled into the kiss. “You’re more than welcome, angel.” 

Lucifer sighed as he relaxed into the bed. “I love you, my King.” 

“And I love you, my Prince,” Sam murmured. “Sleep well.” 

Lucifer closed his eyes and slept the best he’s ever slept, safe in the arms of his hunter. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
